Reks MusicBane
by Butterfly Editor
Summary: Reks didn't die but is manipulating Vaan's life from behind the scenes will he ever tell his brother he is alive?
1. Chapter 1

Reks

I watched as Basch was dragged away as I silently cast a cure then zombie spell on myself to fake my death. I'll cast an esuna later right now I just needed to survive. When left and placed me on the list of dead and dragged me to a pile of bodies in the corner of the room to be disposed of later and left. I exited through the balconies losing my heavy army in exchange for my lighter armor I had underneath. I kept my weapons licenses and spells on me as too make myself not so defenseless. I failed my country but I won't fail my brother.

1 year later

I used my earning from the war and my marks to buy the sandsea tavern and then the items shop from migelo. I didn't want it to be known so I left Tomaj and Migelo in charge. I didn't want people to know I owned them I was on my way to buy up the clan hall along with the clan stall. Only the most respected could even be put into consideration for such a thing and only the most wealthy could possible buy it. I'd leave soon after buying the place and leaving the former owner in charge of welcoming new members and such recognizing rank and all that stuff. Then all I'd have to do is buy up the rest of the town minus a few suspicious stalls in the bazaar. Like ones owned by the imperials.

another year later

I had finally bought up all of Rabanastre and even a few stores in Bhujerba the sky city. I smiled as I walked onto the dark stage my eye make up giving me pretty sparkle, my face paint forming 3 dots beneath my left eye. My outfit pretty with the elegant silver lined vest, red puffy shirt, and tan hide pants. Large and small feathers entwined in my hair. A sword sheathed into my hilt I lowered my head as the stage lit up and the music started. I had become a dancer to avoid suspicion to make it so I can walk anywhere without being acused of wrong doings or being suspected of owning any establishment. I began singing my pretty tune as that is what it was to most people who hear it.

Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good  
Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood  
Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath

I lifted my head up to look at the crowd. And began my slow seductive dance.

Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway

We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies  
Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies,  
But the song he sings

Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway

I lifted my head to look at the crowd it was a full house slowly I walked to the edge of the stage when I reached it I stopped and began singing and dancing again.

It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up

Courage is when you've lost your way,  
But you find your strength anyway  
Courage is when you're afraid  
Courage is when it all seems grey  
Courage is when you make a change,  
And you keep on living anyway

You keep on moving anyway  
You keep on giving anyway  
You keep on loving anyway

I collapsed on the stage as the lights faded out and I stopped singing even though the music kept playing. The crowd cheered at my performance. I noticed that a specific person had entered the Sandsea he looked like a sky pirate and what looked like a person with rabbit ears. I decided to greet them. As I walked off the stage I was greeted with a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Tomaj standing there. "Hey Reks ready to go or are you going to greet a bunch of people first?" I smiled and called.

"Greet" I came out into the bar. I noticed the sky pirate was still there. along with his furry friend using my stealth I maneuvered my way right beside him grabbing a glass of cactus juice on my way over. I listened to them talk for a minute something about robbing from the royal treasury "you know" I said announcing my presence to them. Sipping at my cactus juice as they turned towards me. "I have a proposition for you." I said looking over at the sky pirate. "It isn't often that a sky pirate walks into the Sandsea. There are Imperials everywhere." Gesturing my arm towards the sandsea as a whole so they would get the point I continued. "too bad you didn't come in sooner you would have seen me perform." I said smiling softly. "I won't be performing till next week so you missed your chance."

"Get to the point we haven't got all night lad."

I looked over them. "Impatient aren't you, I want you to keep my brother safe during his first heist it is going to be during the feist and he's going to try to steal from the royal treasury as well. I want you to help him get out of there after he finds somthing worth taking with him." I turned to Tamaj. "Tamaj!" I yelled. He came running almost immediately.

"You called Reks?" I smiled before looking at the sky pirate who seemed curious.

"galbana lilies and Roses" Tamaj's eyes widened his mouth couldn't decide whether to smile or frown by the looks of it. "Oh and before I forget no thorns starting tomarrow might as well start it before night comes." Tamaj withdrew a pouch of money from his pocket and tossed it to me. I opened it and went through it's contents finding them satisfactory I nodded to Tamaj in aproaval. I turned to The sky pirate, "I'll pay you hansomely if you can do this not only would you get to keep what you find but my brother gets out safely that is all I ask." I paused for a second to make sure it sunk in. "If your interested find my brother in the bazaar tomorrow if I know him at all he will be stealing from the imperials. If your late he will be doing it without you." I turned and left fully intent on getting some shut eye while I still could without worrying over my little brother it's going to be his biggest heist yet. "I run this town everything but the imperials so don't mess things up or you'll have every clansman in town after you just to please me the reward money would make them work hard real hard though." I smiled. "But if my brother and I are happy you won't have to worry about that now will you." I smirked and I tossed a bunch of money at the sky pirate. "If you escort my brother out of there safely there is more where that came from." I wanted him to contemplate giving Vaan a chance. If he was threatened not to and paid at certain times then he would of course be contemplating it. Afterall you can't fight off an entire clan with only 2 people eventually people will find and hunt you down.

"I don't need more hunters on my back." I smirked so the sky pirate is having problems.

"Well if they start effecting Vaan's safety I will gladly take care of everything by putting a bounty on their head. What's your name sky Pirate?" The sky pirate was getting pretty ticked off at me putting him in a corner.

"Balthier" said the gorgeous sky pirate.

"Fran", said the rabbit girl who was obviously a non-human but I didn't pay attention to her I wasn't even talking to her.

"Balthier, heh?" I said tasting the name on my lips savoring it. I could tell I was making the pirate shiver. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "How about you and me go somewhere nice and," I licked my lips, "Have some fun, mmm?" I pulled away to see his face red and flustered. "Oh don't worry you don't have to bottom if you don't want to my sweet balthier you can top if you like I'm" I paused for effect. "flexible." I saw him shiver at my seductive tone. I smirked pulling him by the wrist and started to drag him to my dressing room where I put a devan in there for just this occassion. Thinking of Vaan for only a second worried if using the whole town as his sheild and protector was a good idea for raising him instead of giving him family support. But it was quickly blown from my mind when Balthier gave me a smouldering kiss. I could tell it might only be a one night stand. So I didn't worry if this would effect how he treated Vaan.

* * *

The next day

Vaan

I slashed through the last of the rats with the sword I found outside my hovel in lowtown 5 days ago. I don't know how it got there but my life seemed to be full of circumstances. like when that painter came up to me a year ago and said he would pay me for me to modle for a painting. got 200 gil for it. I don't know who requested a painting of me I had plenty of admirers even in up town the land of the wealthy. I don't know why though I'm not rich and there are plenty of handome men out there. I should know I looked. I know penello was admiring me. She'd make a great wife one day but that would probably be the only good she was for baring kids. She deserves better though it's not like I have anything to pass on when I die anyway. No it's best if we stayed friends. Talking to Kytes I sent him of after reminding him of Migello's errands.

later

I stood in the market eating a peice of stolen fruit from one of the stalls. People never put up much of a fight anymore when I stole something. I didn't get it I just grabbed the fruit and left he even saw me I don't know why he didn't even call out. Maybe he felt sorry for me for being an orphan or something I don't know. It was at this time I saw the same merchant who I stole from got hassled by some imperials. Narrowing my eyes I decided a little theft was in order. Running by them I bumped into one of the imperials stealing from him in the process. When I was a good distance away the other called, "Stop, theif!" I rushed past a bunch of non-humans who swiftly blocked the path of the imperials. Everyone looked out for me for some reason I never got why though. I didn't stop running though until I left the bazaar behind me. Once I was sure no one was following me anymore I turned around to check only for the imperials money to be snatched from my hand. Turning around and half shouting half saying, "Hey, That's mine." Only to see Penelo standing there looking stern pouch in her hand.

* * *

meanwhile

Reks

I danced in the streets of Rabanstre knowing my brother was in the bazaar and due to show up at Migello's only for him to go to the sandsea later. I was dancing and singing for the imperials wanting to drain them of as much money as I could so they would never go into their pockets again. I was singing the song from last night. When there were only 2 or 3 imperials around. Everyone loved my music so no one bothered reporting me. I made about 100 coins in total from 7 of the 20 guards that heard me sing. I'd pay some theifs to steal from the imperials later right now I had to get out of here before my brother showed up to kill the mark I had Tomaj post just last night. It was a relatively easy mark for someone's first kill. A small challenge for Vaan. I looked at the small boy on the street he was obviously a theif by the way he looked at my hand greedily it held the money from the imperials. I tossed the money at the small boys feet the money was hardly anything to me. I had 3 pedigree paraders to escort into the city. They were going to make it so Vaan and Migello had a chance to bribe their way into the city with some nice wine.

I phoned them then, "Capello, I want you to bring the chocobos in just before the parade begins." I listened to his complaint, I smiled then. "Good so we are at an agreement then. I want my paraders here they are my proof of wealth you idiot." I snarled. Capello really annoyed me sometimes I thought as I switched off my phone. And began stomping to the tailor. (I'm gonna pretend they have phones then they have airships why can't they have phones magicite powered of course.) When I was there I noticed they had everything just about ready. All that was left was my hat which they haven't taken my measurements for yet. Grabbing the outfit I was wearing for tonight I went to the dressing rooms to change and I sat on the stool in the center as they took my measurements and started making the hat right on my head. It was silver and purple hat complete with several feathers sticking out of the side I thought I looked ridiculous but that is what the rich are wearing now adays then so be it. My nice outfit consisting of a white shirt with a silver vest made of metal and deep purple pants not to mention some black leather boots that went up to my knees. A sword was attached to my hip like usual. But mine was a fancy one this time of the best quality. The best sword money can buy without it looking too heavy or ugly. I didn't want them to question what I did in my spare time. Afterall no self respecting wealthy business owner would dare own something hideous or so heavy it would effect his posture even if it is for self protection. But even then that is what body guards are for.

* * *

Balthier

I walked into the tailor shop that I saw my employer walk into. He was having a ridiculous hat being made right on his head he didn't seem too happy about it though. I almost giggled at his expression, but I didn't the lead character doesn't giggle it is preposterous not even possible.

"I think you should go without the hat." I commented smirking at his discomfurt.

"I think your right." he said waving away the tailors who was messing with his hair. "A wig will do." The tailors scurried about the shop to get wigs of different lengths and colors. "I will choose it!" he yelled getting up to look at the wigs that were silver. The rich usually had long hair to symbolize their worth. He picked one up that went to his knees and tried it on while he was looking at it in the mirror he questioned. "What is my brother like Balthier? Did you see him?", I looked at his reflection in the mirror he wasn't even looking at me, "This one." He stated tossing a pouch of money at the tailors over his shoulder to cover anything he bought.

"He has potential with the necessary yearning for someone my profession. He could be useful. You don't think he wouldn't mind being an apprentice of mine would you?" I said locking eyes with him plans already forming in my head to seduce the beautiful brother.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not gonna have my brother follow you around and then eventually be bed. No I'd much rather you teach him the trade while he does a quest I have set aside for him. If you ever bed my brother you best hope your serious and never leave him or that there is no one to persuit you because my death won't be enough to stop me from killing you if you hurt my brother. And just cause you bedded the most powerful man in all of rabanastre doesn't make you have equal power so don't get a big head yet." I frowned he was hurting my pride but obviously making sure I knew he was the boss and I knew he was making sure I didn't get any ideas. I would do that to If I was unfamiliar and didn't plan on dealing with them very much if at all in the future. It still stung though especially after last night.

"I want you to deliver this cresent stone to old man dalan in lowtown he lives right by the entrance to lowtown at the south gate. He'll know what to do with it." I watched as he tossed me the stone. I caught it dephly in my hands. Eyeing it curiously it had magicite and magic infused with this stone. I nodded my head somehow knowing he would find out if the stone wasn't delivered. Maybe I would get another round with the delicious body of a brother another time.

* * *

Right after the escape from jail.

I looked over at the sands of the deserts. Watching as they traveled through Rabanastre gate with 2 extra party members fellow criminals non less. They probably left Vaan back in the dungeons to rot. I had anger stirring in my gut for 2 days I had the knowledge that my brother was in jail. Penelo had been sure to inform me of that. That pirate did I terrible job of keeping my brother safe. I snarled. I signaled to a bunch of clansmen to capture balthier and his partner Fran as soon as they were within sites. I don't want them to live they failed me they failed to keep my brother safe. They don't deserve life. I made sure they made it so it seemed friendly enough as the approach I don't want to make a scene. It wasn't a few minutes later that they were roughly thrown to the floor of the room I chose to occupy myself in. I didn't turn to them as I dismissed the guards. I just waited for him to speak.

"What is it with the rough handling." I nodded of to the scribe. He unrolled the scroll.

"Balthier the Sky Pirate." I could hear his breath hitch then he knew this wasn't good. "You are charged with abandoning Lord Reks' brother in the Nabina Dungeons violating the contract you enstated with lord Reks. And by the Law of Rabinastre abandonment is a crime with which the penalty is death. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty." I spun around enraged at him. For lying to me.

"Liar." I yelled. "I heard from Penelo that you, Vaan, and Fran there got arrested for theivery a life sentence to Nabina Dungeons by imperial standards and by the looks of it." I said circling the Sky pirate. "He isn't with you." Balthier looked down at the ground angry. "Now my dear Pirate if he isn't with you then where by chance is my dear brother."

He looked up at me then determination in his eyes. "If I left him at the gate to talk to you, then where by chance do you think he went if you know him so well and you can control the town just right. then where do you think he is?" Furious I called a guard that brought Balthier to me.

"Had you seen my brother when you went to pick Balthier up?" Hesitantly the guard nodded. "And you didn't see fit to infrom me of this because?" I asked annoyed that I almost killed a man for a crime he didn't commit." He didn't get a chance to comment as I spoke next. "Your demoted to Hedge Knight."

"But I'm a Headhunter!" I quirked my eyebrow at his tone.

"Oh your complaining well then Moppet it is then." The guard just started to complain again. "You aren't allowed in here only headhunters and higher sorry. You hold no authority here." I snapped my fingers and he was dragged away by 2 guards.

"I am order of Ambrosia if you haven't wondered one of the few out there. I claimed it 3 times over before I bought the guild. Only an order of Ambrosia can buy the guild." I walked around the room. Pacing back an forth. Then I thought of something. "If you can get him to sing at the sandsea tonight then I'll get you an extra reward. I need my nerves to be calmed. Here." I tossed Balthier a sack of money I offered him for getting Balthier out safely. "You did a good job Balthier. Just don't spend it on the imperials." I said snarky like. "And sorry for the scare. If you stop by the sandsea could you give Tomaj this message 'yellow rose' It would be much appreciated."

* * *

Vaan

I looked over at the crowd that had accumulated over the last hour. MusicBane helped me with learning my lines and cues while Tomaj helped me get over my nerves. MusicBane seemed familiar but I couldn't place where from. Suddenly the music sarted and there was no backing down now so I began singing.

I have often dreamed Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be  
I will find my way I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mild Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong  
I am on my way I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong.

I was nervous but I began my confident but lonely dance.

I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong

I froze up during the break but musicbane joined in and I gained my confidence back knowing I wasn't doing it alone. We both danced the audience into a frenzy.

I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to find where I belong

When the dance was done I was promptly kicked off the stage without warning. When I stumble back around to yell at him for soaking in all the applause. But was caught short when the music started back up and he began dancing and singing. Looking around I noticd no one had even bothered leaving.

Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak

He pointed at me as he sang this before diverting his gaze to the rest of the crowd.

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

He seemed to be looking at me the most but he looked at a different kid every now and then.

In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Son of Man,  
Son of Man's a man for all to see

He kept his eyes locked onto me as he sang the last part and only deverted his eyes when the applause broke out.

* * *

Reks

I looked into my brothers eyes hoping he got the message. I was trying to send him without telling him I knew directly and possibly giving my relation to him away. The applause signaled me to bow and stop staring at my brother.


	2. BEta Reader

I am looking for a new beta I find all my stories lacking as of late and intend on revising them with the help of a beta. If you wish to be the beta that will help me with my project just PM me


End file.
